


Попробуй мой ванильный шейк

by Nappo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nappo/pseuds/Nappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Урок куроковедения от известного эксперта в этой области не прошел для Кагами даром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Попробуй мой ванильный шейк

— Что это с ним сегодня? — с подозрением спросил Аомине.  
Кагами опустился на скамейку рядом, отхлебнул еще воды из бутылки, завинтил крышку и проследил за его взглядом.  
— Ты о чем?  
Аомине, прищурившись, наблюдал за тем, как Куроко играет с Ниго в нескольких шагах от них, под баскетбольным кольцом.  
— Что-то тут не так, — медленно протянул Аомине. — Он как будто что-то задумал.  
Кагами с опаской покосился на Ниго. Тот с интересом покосился на него в ответ.  
— Ты прав, — согласно кивнул Кагами. — Он стал какой-то слишком агрессивный в последнее время.  
Аомине оторвался от сцены под кольцом и с удивлением взглянул на него.  
— Может, просто зубы чешутся? — предположил Кагами.  
— Что... Кретин! Я о Тецу.  
— Куроко? А что с ним?  
Выглядел он, по крайней мере, совершенно обыкновенно. Шорты, полосатая футболка, круглые глаза из-под неровной челки. Ничего подозрительного тоже вроде бы не делал — только катал по земле мяч, отобранный у ненадолго отвлекшегося на Кагами Ниго.  
— Ты что, совсем ничего не замечаешь? — недоверчиво спросил Аомине.  
Кагами еще раз окинул Куроко взглядом и пожал плечами.  
Аомине презрительно скривился. В глазах читалось явное: "Ну и какой из тебя свет, раз ты совсем не знаешь свою тень?"  
Кагами поспешил вглядеться в Куроко повнимательнее, чтобы доказать, что свет из него очень даже ничего, еще получше, чем из некоторых. У него даже глаза немного заболели от напряжения.  
— Он подстригся? — ткнул он пальцем в небо наконец.  
— Нет! То есть, может и да, откуда мне знать. Это у Кисе надо спрашивать. Я о другом.  
— Хм...  
Куроко все время был рядом, поэтому перемены, происходившие с ним исподволь, незаметно, в глаза не бросались. Хотя если подумать, что-то в нем и правда изменилось.  
Словно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, Куроко обернулся, заметил, что Кагами за ним наблюдает, и что-то случилось с его лицом. Уголки губ приподнялись вверх на пару миллиметров. Непонятно от чего вдруг перехватило дыхание.  
— Он улыбается, — произнес Кагами, не замечая, что говорит вслух.  
Аомине торжествующе ткнул его локтем в бок.  
— Наконец-то! И в последнее время делает это слишком часто.  
— Часто? — переспросил Кагами тупо.  
— За сегодня третий раз вижу. — Голос Аомине доносился словно сквозь ватную пелену. — Наверняка задумал что-то. Ну или влюбился.  
Ниго, воспользовавшись тем, что Куроко отвлекся, выбил лапой мяч у него из рук, призывая обратить на себя внимание. Куроко послушно повернулся к нему, и Кагами очнулся.  
— Влюбился?! Да в кого? Я бы заметил!  
— Да уж, мимо тебя бы это точно не прошло, проницательный ты наш, — усмехнулся Аомине.  
— Это что еще значит? — возмутился Кагами.  
— Это значит, - ничуть не смутившись, ответил Аомине, - что, во-первых, ты совсем не знаешь Тецу. И во-вторых, ты идиот.  
— Ну да, а ты-то конечно его знаешь.  
Кагами чувствовал, что заводится.  
— Уж получше, чем ты. Я знаю, какую воду он покупает, какое мороженое нравится ему больше, как он будет себя вести, когда захочет затащить кого-то в постель.  
— Ну и как он будет себя вести?  
Аомине вытянул ноги, лениво откинулся на спинку скамейки и еще раз окинул Куроко взглядом, всем своим видом изображая эксперта.  
— После того, как наметит жертву, — начал он неторопливо, — сперва угостит ее чем-нибудь. Скажем, своим ванильным шейком. Потом предложит помочь, что-то сделает для нее. Одним словом, будет вести себя как первосортный джентльмен, пока она не потеряет голову, и сама не пригласит его к себе домой, при этом целиком и полностью уверенная, что это была ее идея. Да, и он, скорее всего, не станет переходить к активным действиям, пока не удостоверится, что в нем заинтересованы всерьез. Ну там, пока его не спросят о чем-нибудь личном, типа какую книжку он сейчас читает или еще о чем.  
— Да ты все это просто с потолка взял. Откуда тебе знать?  
Аомине пожал плечами.  
— Оттуда, что это Тецу. Я могу даже сказать, какую книжку он сейчас читает.  
Кагами сглотнул.  
— Ну и какую? — с вызовом спросил он, распрямляя плечи.  
Аомине обхватил его рукой за шею, притянул ближе и заговорщически прошептал:  
— Без картинок. Тебе будет неинтересно.  
Он довольно расхохотался собственной шутке.  
Ясно, значит, и правда все выдумал, лишь бы его достать.  
А он чуть не повелся как последний дурак.  
— Не знаю, как Куроко терпел тебя три года, — пробурчал Кагами сквозь зубы, сбрасывая с плеча загорелую руку. — Я бы удавил через месяц.

*

Слова Аомине Кагами выкинул из головы сразу же, но они то и дело возвращались в нее снова, заполняя пустоту, возникавшую там, когда Куроко улыбался, или, чуть склонив голову, аккуратно потягивал коктейль через трубочку. Вот как сейчас, в Маджи Бургере.  
Может, у него и правда появился кто-то? Но кто? Они учились в одном классе, вместе ходили на тренировки — если бы Куроко с кем-то сблизился, Кагами заметил бы.  
А потом, была еще Момои, которая называла себя его подружкой, хотя все свое свободное время проводила с Аомине. Кагами иногда не понимал девчонок, они постоянно делали одно, а говорили другое. Но Куроко это, похоже, не смущало. Может, даже нравилось больше, чем прямота и отсутствие манер. Да, скорее всего так оно и было.  
На подносе Кагами оставались еще три чизбургера, но есть что-то расхотелось. Он покосился на коктейль Куроко. Вроде бы тот ни разу не делился им с Момои. Может, она все-таки ни при чем?  
— Кагами-кун, — тихо позвал Куроко. — Ты с такой жадностью смотришь на мой шейк. Хочешь попробовать?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он пододвинул высокий бумажный стаканчик с эмблемой Маджи Бургера ближе к Кагами.  
Тот замер, внезапно почувствовав себя кроликом в свете фар несущегося на него автомобиля.  
Куроко вскинул на него глаза.  
— Что-то не так? А, у тебя же нет соломинки. Можешь воспользоваться моей, я не против.

*

Это еще ничего не значило. Ничего, кроме того, что никогда нельзя слушать Аомине.  
Если, конечно, не хочешь оказаться в дурацкой ситуации, когда на тренировке вместо того, чтобы ловить пасы лучшего друга, только и делаешь, что гадаешь, не хочет ли он затащить тебя в постель. И справедливо получаешь мячом в лоб в результате.

— Прости, Кагами-кун. Я был уверен, что ты поймаешь, — сказал Куроко, когда после тренировки они остались в раздевалке вдвоем. — Болит?  
Он осторожно коснулся прохладной ладонью лба Кагами, слегка ероша ему пальцами волосы.  
Кагами отшатнулся, едва не перевернув скамейку.  
— Это я виноват, — пробурчал он, пытаясь скрыть неловкость и старательно не глядя Куроко в глаза.  
— Очень нервничаешь, Кагами-кун?  
Пальцы Куроко на мгновение успокаивающе коснулись предплечья, но потом он сам убрал руку.  
В каком смысле «нервничаешь»? Он что, на что-то намекал? С него бы сталось.  
— Почему это? — спросил Кагами неестественно громко.  
— У тебя круги под глазами, как будто ты всю ночь не спал. Но игры у нас сегодня нет.  
— И что?  
— Значит, дело в другом.  
Куроко поднял на него свои огромные глаза, которые сейчас казались еще большими, чем обычно, и Кагами невольно сделал шаг назад.  
— Не в том, о чем ты подумал, — поспешно сказал он.  
Куроко чуть склонил голову набок, изучающе глядя на него. Кагами поежился.  
— Но ты же не знаешь, о чем я подумал, Кагами-кун.  
Что ж, чему быть, того не миновать. Сейчас Куроко пригласит его домой, и там... Кагами набрал в грудь воздуха, как перед решающим рывком к корзине.  
— Ну так скажи мне, — храбро предложил он.  
— Контрольная по литературе уже завтра. Ты подготовился?  
Вот черт! Кагами хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Из-за этого урода Аомине он совсем забыл про контрольную. А за один вечер ему точно не прочитать заданное.  
— Тебе удалось найти издание с фуриганой?  
Куроко как будто угадал его мысли.  
— Нет. В библиотеке сказали, это не для маленьких книга, поэтому экземпляров с фуриганой у них нет.  
Кагами смущенно почесал в затылке.  
— Кому нужны все эти дурацкие кандзи, — пробурчал он. – Одной каны вполне хватает.  
Куроко принялся методично складывать сменную одежду в шкафчик.  
— Поищу в википедии краткое содержание, может, пронесет.  
— Я могу помочь, если хочешь, Кагами-кун.  
— Как? Перескажешь мне все?  
Куроко выглянул из-за дверцы шкафчика.  
— Прочитаю. История не такая длинная, за вечер управимся.  
— Серьезно? – обрадовался Кагами.  
— Только мне еще с Ниго нужно погулять.  
— Ладно. Тогда потом у меня встретимся?  
Куроко согласно кивнул, и полдороги домой Кагами размышлял о том, как удачно все сложилось.  
А потом вдруг вспомнил слова Аомине о том, что «жертва» сама пригласит Куроко к себе, на все сто уверенная, что это была ее идея.

*

Домой Кагами вернулся не с пустыми руками. Он уже чувствовал надвигающийся приступ головной боли – а все чертов Аомине, будь он неладен, — поэтому свернул по пути в аптеку. Там он купил несколько упаковок обезболивающего, на случай, если голова действительно разболится, раствор перекиси водорода, на случай, если у Ниго действительно зачешутся зубы, шипучий аспирин, на случай, если он вдруг простудится перед следующей игрой, лейкопластырь, на случай, если у него неожиданно закончится тот, что есть, и заодно захватил упаковку презервативов.

Они жгли ему задний карман джинсов с того момента, как Куроко вошел, закрыл за собой дверь, и наклонился, чтобы снять кроссовки.  
Выпрямившись, он искоса взглянул на Кагами и заметил:  
— Новая футболка?  
Кагами провел пятерней по волосам.  
— Не то, чтобы новая, просто я ее не надевал, больше люблю свободные.  
Куроко, не скрываясь, смерил его оценивающим взглядом.  
— Напрасно, тебе идет.  
Кагами почувствовал, как у него краснеют кончики ушей.  
— Куда пойдем? – поторопился он сменить тему. – В спальню?  
И тут же пожалел, что раскрыл рот.  
Но Куроко и глазом не моргнул.  
— Если тебе там удобнее.  
— Мне все равно, я хоть здесь могу.  
В глазах Куроко мелькнуло что-то похожее на любопытство, но выражение лица осталось серьезным.  
— Понимаю твое нетерпение, Кагами-кун, но мне кажется, разумнее будет все-таки дойти до спальни.  
Кагами пожал плечами и развернулся, чтобы открыть перед ним дверь.  
Войдя следом, Куроко вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Что? – не понял Кагами.  
— У тебя же есть?.. А то я с собой не взял.  
— Да, конечно, сейчас.  
Кагами уже запустил пальцы в задний карман, но Куроко вдруг прошел мимо к стоявшей у кровати тумбочке.  
— А, вот же она.  
У него в руках была книга.  
Та самая, которую им надо было прочитать по литературе.

И он действительно читал. Сидел очень ровно на самом краешке кровати и читал тихо и невыразительно. Сюжет был классический и невероятно скучный, Кагами никак не мог на нем сосредоточиться. Хотя, возможно, виноват был не сюжет, а то, что все силы уходили на борьбу с желанием обхватить Куроко сзади и коснуться губами голой шеи в вырезе футболки, открывавшейся тем сильнее, чем ниже Куроко наклонял голову, читая.  
Были и другие желания, но о них Кагами старался не думать. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Куроко не надоест читать.  
Только ему все не надоедало и не надоедало.  
И как у него во рту не пересыхало — у самого Кагами пересохло уже давно, хотя он за все это время не проронил ни слова, старательно изображая усердного слушателя.  
Спустя полтора часа этой пытки, Кагами пришло в голову, что Куроко, должно быть, издевается над ним. Дразнит нарочно. Это было бы как раз в его духе.  
Как ни странно, от этих мыслей сгрести его в охапку захотелось только сильнее.  
Кагами откашлялся.  
Куроко зажал место, где остановился, пальцем и повернул к нему голову.  
— Ты слушаешь, Кагами-кун? Еще не заснул? Сейчас начнется самое интересное.  
Кагами в предвкушении заерзал на кровати, но Куроко снова вернулся к книжке.  
Ну уж нет!

Книжка выпала у Куроко из рук и с глухим стуком ударилась об пол, когда он неожиданно для себя оказался опрокинут на спину. Кагами навис над ним, их взгляды встретились. Стало ясно, что у Куроко тоже сильно пересохло во рту, когда он быстро облизнул губы, прежде чем сказать:  
— Кагами-кун, что…  
Он как будто не понимал. Только что тут было непонятного?  
Кагами вспомнил вдруг, что упустил кое-что важное.  
— Какую, — хрипло выдавил он, — какую книгу ты сейчас читаешь?  
Куроко моргнул.  
— Так и знал, что ты совсем меня не слушаешь, — улыбнулся он, притягивая Кагами ближе за тонкую ткань новой футболки.

*

Кисе опаздывал. Сам позвал его поиграть, а теперь застрял на какой-то фотосессии.  
Аомине мысленно обругал его последними словами, решив пока скоротать время в Маджи Бургере.  
Мобильный зазвонил, когда он устраивался за столиком у окна с коктейлем и парой бургеров.  
— Аомине-кун, помнишь, когда мы учились в Тейко, ты спрашивал, что бы я сделал, если бы захотел затащить кого-то…  
— В постель? – Аомине откусил кусок от бургера и продолжил с набитым ртом: – Да, Тецу, помню.  
— Ты еще тогда пришел на следующий день с подбитым глазом и сказал, что мой метод не действует.  
Аомине поморщился.  
— Угу, что-то такое припоминаю.  
— Так вот, это неправда, он отлично действует. Я даже не ожидал такого быстрого результата. Может быть, ты был просто недостаточно… убедителен?  
Аомине вспомнил выражение лица девчонки из параллельного класса, которой он предложил свой шейк, когда она огрела его сумочкой. Ему казалось, что он был очень даже убедителен. Гораздо убедительнее Тецу, если уж на то пошло. Только тому все равно почему-то с девчонками везло больше.  
— Стоп, а кто счастливица-то? Не Сацуки точно, я ее видел этим утром, она вела себя как обычно, не прыгала от радости.  
— Секрет.  
— Вот как. Ну-ну.  
Аомине усмехнулся про себя. Какой еще секрет, у Тецу не может быть от него секретов.  
Он просто спросит при случае у Бакагами.

Когда Тецу отключился, Аомине скучающе повертел в руках свой недопитый коктейль. Недостаточно убедителен? Он подключил все свое обаяние и звериную притягательность и в качестве эксперимента произнес с, как ему казалось, бархатной хрипотцой в голосе:  
— Эй, как насчет попробовать мой ванильный шейк, крошка?  
Куда уж еще убедительнее?  
— Спасибо, Аоминеччи, — просиял неслышно подошедший Кисе, легко подхватывая у него из рук бумажный стаканчик. – Я так торопился, аж в горле пересохло, пока бежал.  
И, прежде чем Аомине успел как-то отреагировать, упал на сидение напротив, шумно втянул коктейль через трубочку и невозмутимо улыбнулся ему поверх стаканчика.


End file.
